Junjou Pretty Cure
by CMPunkFanGirl
Summary: The Junjou characters have been turned into Pretty Cure... wait, what? Follow their adventures as they battle the Great Potato and other enemies left and right, so they can save the Garden of Rainbows and the Palette of Colours, where their Fairies live!
1. Romantica Becomes Pretty Cure!

_**Hey there! Since there were no Junjou Romantica and PreCure crossovers, I decided to make one! It may not seem normal for one of the couples (or all 3) to have PreCure powers, but even though they'd be crossdressing, I'm going to write them out as Cures. As Palette PreCure, and it's going to be awesome. I guess I'll get to writing now :3.**_

**Cure Names:**

**Misaki: Cure Brush**

**Usagi: Cure Watermelon**

**Hiroki: Cure Paint**

**Nowaki: Cure Typhoon**

**Miyagi: Cure Canvas**

**Shinobu: Cure Pencil**

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or Pretty Cure.**

**If you, the reader, doesn't like crossdressing men, get out.**

**I'm sorry if the characters end up being a little OOC. Especially the Terrorist couple when I get around to writing them in.**

**That's all, so go on reading! :)**

Chapter 1: Romantica becomes Pretty Cure!

It was a warm day for the Romantica couple. Usagi-san had taken Misaki through a walk in the park, and it was at least 30 degrees Celsius out there. Not that either person minded, though. Nearing a thick-trunked tree, Usagi took this chance to push Misaki into said tree, holding the younger's hands together above his head. He kissed him forcefully, Misaki struggling like usual.

The younger male would never give in to Usagi's pervertedness, and although he did admit his love a while ago for the silver-haired man, and he still admitted it today.

"Get off Usagi-san!" he exclaimed.

"No."

"Zakenna!"

"W-what was that…?"

Misaki asked nervously, looking over to Usagi-san for help.

Usami turned around and saw the huge purple monster that was in behind him.

"Ohoho… So you've seen my Zakenna"

Misaki gasped and looked up to see a mysterious man that looked to be in his teens. He had dark shaggy-looking hair and he was wearing a gold cape a black jumpsuit with gold markings.

He wondered what that man was doing up there, floating in the air.

"W-who are you?" Misaki asked.

"I am the great and powerful Potato" Potato replied.

"Really? You don't look like a potato to me" Usami told him.

"Oh, but I am the great Potato. It's my name. Zakenna! Attack!"

"Zakenna!" the purple monster went forward to attack the duo.

Usagi took a step so he could stand in front of his lover. "Don't attack him! Attack me instead!"

Misaki's eyes widened. "No. Let me protect you this time Usagi-saaan!"

Just then, a flash of light burst up between them.

The two fairies that were watching them from afar now appeared in front of them.

"You two are Pretty Cure!" They both called.

"Pretty… Cure…?" Misaki asked. "I've heard of that somewhere before, I swear."

"Who… are you?" Usami asked.

"I'm Hocus!" One of them said, the one nearest to Usami.

"There's no time for introductions right now, but I'm Pocus." The other sighed.

Both Hocus and Pocus turned into communes with a poof, and before they knew it, both Usami and Misaki were pressing the paint brush on the bottom of the commune.

"Palette Charge!" they both called out.

"Painting the colours of the world, Cure Brush!" Misaki called out, now dressed in pink, purple and blue. He now had a blue bow with a painter's palette with the colors of the rainbow on it. He was wearing pink fingerless gloves that ended at his elbows, and a blue piece of fabric that looked like a triangle in the front of his pink shorts. He had pink boots as well, with purple bows on the top of them. His brown hair was even lighter after he transformed.

"Painting the colours of the world, Cure Watermelon!" Usami called out after him, dressed in light red, pink, and green. He had a light red top, with green trim, and on his shoulders was loose pink fabric. He had the same light red for his shorts as he did his top, and he had a light green bow with a painter's palette in the center. He also had a light green belt that started thin on one side and got thicker as it moved across his waist. He had a piece of fabric that looked like a triangle that was the colour of his bow. He wore turquoise fingerless gloves that ended at his wrists. His silver hair was lighter now as well. His boots were light red with green bows on them.

They both had the communes in small pouches that were mostly blue but had a white stripe on the bottom and a pink and white bow on the top where the pouch opened.

"Together we are Palette Pretty Cure!" they both called out at the same time.

"Wait… what?" Misaki asked, looking surprised, and down at his new uniform.

"This is quite surprising" Potato commented. "Zakenna. Attack."

"Zakenna!" Zakenna went over to a nearby tree and went into it, turning it into an evil walking tree. It ran towards Brush and Watermelon, and as it neared, both the Cures jumped out of the way of the oncoming tree.

Brush did a backwards flip before landing on his feet, having to use his hand to stop himself before running forward and jumping to kick the tree.

Watermelon landed directly on his feet, wondering how he did that in the first place, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He did the same as Brush, doing a jump-kick to the tree.

"Guys! Concentrate on your power!" Hocus yelled from inside Watermelon's pouch.

"What would that do?" Watermelon asked.

"Just trust us!" Pocus yelled at them.

Brush concentrated on his power. He felt a magical paintbrush come into his hand. He automatically grabbed it with the other hand, putting the part of the paintbrush that has the bristles over his shoulder and behind him.

"Pretty Cure! Brush…. Swipe!" he called, swinging the brush forward, letting out a burst of energy that propelled towards the Zakenna.

Watermelon then concentrated his power as well.

"Pretty Cure…" he moved his hands around, feeling a water-like substance around his hands. "Watermelon… Splash!" he pushed his hands forward, letting off the substance in a stream that went towards the Zakenna as well.

For their first-ever attack, it was a direct hit. The Zakenna cried out in pain before exploding into stars and went into the bushes.

"Oh well," said Potato, "I'll be back, and then I'll be more powerful than ever!"

"We'll be waiting!" Misaki yelled after him, finding that he wasn't in that uniform anymore, but he still had the pouch with the commune inside.

"You two have some explaining to do" Usami said, taking out Hocus' commune.

"What was that anyway…?" Misaki said slowly after him, taking out Pocus' commune.

"We'll explain everything. First, the Palette of Colours, the land we fairies live in, is being attacked. We need your help to collect the other 5 colours of the rainbow from them. There are six fairies here in the Garden of Rainbows, which means six Cures. There are four more like you. Kadabra and Dwight are currently searching for the other Cures alongside Swepey and Lovem." Hocus explained.

"So you're saying that we need to help save the Garden of Rainbows _and _the Palette of Colours?" Usami asked. 'At least this'll get me away from Aikawa's rage…' he thought with a smile.

"Yes. The villains will get more and more powerful, but I know you can do it, with the help of the other four. I presume that the other Cures are those that are closer to you than you think. I may be wrong, but I have a good feeling about it." Pocus told them.

~~^w^~~

**And done! Next chapter will hold the Egoist couple! This is the first thing to ever hold both Junjou Romantica and Pretty Cure out there! I hope you guys like this! :3**


	2. Egoists Take The Stage!

**A/N: I'm back~! Sorry it took so long, guys… I had this written out for the longest time, and now I'm halfway through writing chapter 3 at this point. The Tero couple is going to be… OOC. Very OOC. I can already see this.**

**I'm excited now to say that with the wait, I hopefully will get up chapters faster, since it's exam week for me. **

**You should have read the disclaimer in chapter 1, it's the same here.**

**Chapter 2: The Egoists Take the Stage!**

Nowaki was starting off with his regular shifts now. He was on his way home when he noticed Hiroki walking towards him.

"Hiro-san?" he smiled softly.

"I-I just came to ..." Hiroki blushed.

"You know I have regular shifts now…" Nowaki replied, ruffling his lover's hair.

"I do, but… I want to walk home with you" he quickly said, the looking down to the sidewalk below.

"Aww Hiro-san~" Nowaki smiled softly, taking Hiroki's hand in his own.

"Interesting… another couple that seems to have the same power type as the first…" the villain in a black jumpsuit muttered to himself as he floated above the buildings. He laughed as he floated down as the couple below him turned into an empty street.

"Nowaki… do you feel something watching us?" Hiroki asked, stopping and looking up to his tall lover.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hiro-san" Nowaki replied, still smiling down at Hiroki.

"I swear there's something watching us!"

"Aaahhh!" a stuffed-animal-like-thing dropped onto Hiroki's head.

"Wh-wha?" Hiroki took the creature off of his head. "What is this?"

"Hello!" the purple creature said happily.

'This thing is too happy…' Hiroki thought. "I told you, Nowaki! You big idiot!" he growled and then sighed.

"Dwight! Come on out!" the creature called to his friend.

Dwight, a teal creature that looked close to the same as the one in Hiroki's hands came out and stood in front of the brunette.

"Kadabra… Why did you jump out this early?" he asked.

"Dwight… does it matter?" Kadabra asked, jumping out of Hiroki's hands and onto Nowaki's shoulder.

"It does." He sighed.

Nowaki couldn't help but noticing how they acted like his Hiro-san as well as himself.

Soon after, Potato made his appearance, making a soft landing on the ground in front of them.

Hiroki blinked. "Who are you?"

"It's …" Kadabra started.

"Yes, it's me, the Great Potato" Potato smirked.

"You always pop up at the wrong time!" Dwight called, transforming into a commune.

"Yeah!" Kadabra added his two cents in.

Potato sighed. "It doesn't matter~ The only thing that matters is that I get the colours of the rainbow that your fairies hold" he pointed at Hiroki and Nowaki,

"Transform! Hurry!" Kadabra transformed into a commune as well.

Nowaki tilted his head to the side slightly. "Transform?" he asked.

"Press the paintbrush on the bottom of the commune!" Dwight told them.

"Ok, I am not doing this." Hiroki told Nowaki.

"Hiro-san~ C'mon, let's transform! It'll be fun!" Nowaki replied happily.

"Only for saving the world, not for your benefit." Hiroki sighed.

Nowaki pressed the paintbrush on the bottom of the commune, getting Hiroki to do the same.

"Palette, Charge!" They both called out, holding the communes in front of them.

Light surrounded the couple as they began to have their uniform appear on their bodies.

Hiroki was the first to get pieces of the new uniform, with green light around him. Green ribbons first surrounded his arms, revealing green fingerless gloves after. His top appeared next, a cut-off tank-top that covered his shoulders and stopped about an inch above his belly button. Dark green skin tight shorts appeared next, with a belt around his waist that was thin on the left, and thick on the right. From that belt, green light revealed a piece of fabric in the shape of a triangle that attached to the belt. The tip of the triangle rested on his left, with the thinner part of the belt. The next thing that appeared was his light green knee-high boots. The commune's pouch attached to the thicker part of the belt, and it rested against his waist.

Nowaki was next. Blue light surrounded him, and his uniform was similar to his lover's. Dark blue fingerless gloves, darker blue shorts, light blue belt, somewhere in the middle blue triangle fabric thing, and commune placement. The only difference to Nowaki's uniform, was the top. It attached the belt, and had loose baby blue translucent fabric hanging from the shoulders.

Both of them received bows of their respective colours on their chests and each had a palette in the middle with the colours of the rainbow like paints on the palette.

"Painting the colours of the world! Cure Paint!" Hiroki called.

"Painting the colours of the world! Cure Typhoon!" Nowaki called.

"Together we are Palette Pretty Cure!" they both called out.

Hiroki blinked and looked down. "What am I wearing?!" he exclaimed, staring down at the uniform he was wearing. "Just two minutes ago I was…." He looked over to Nowaki angrily. "You were the one who said it was going to be _fun_"

"But Hiro-san! This can be quite fun!" Nowaki argued.

"No. Not fun at all." Hiroki grumbled.

"Kamijou-sensei?" a voice spoke from behind them.

Hiroki turned around to see Misaki and Akihiko. 'It just had to be Akihiko…' he thought.

"Are you a Pretty Cure?" Misaki asked.

"No." Hiroki responded quickly.

"Oh, but they are." Potato commented.

"Crap. Forgot that that guy was there" Hiroki muttered.

"That was a nice reunion, but I have a world to take over. Zakenna! Attack!" Potato called, pointing to a nearby basketball.

"Zakenna!" the purple monster called, mutating the basketball, making it bigger. It now had a face, arms, and legs, and looked angry.

"We have to transform… don't we Usagi-san…" Misaki sighed.

"I guess so" Akihiko responded.

"Transform?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki responded happily.

"Let's get on with it." Akihiko took out his commune, watching Misaki do the same.

"Palette Charge!" They both called out at the same time.

"Don't tell me they have the same powers as we do?" Hiroki commented.

"They actually could, Hiro-san" Nowaki responded.

"Painting the colours of the world, Cure Brush!" Misaki called.

"Painting the colours of the world, Cure Watermelon!" Akihiko called afterwards.

"They are the same as us oh my god…" Hiroki muttered quickly.

"Together we are Palette Pretty Cure!" both Akihiko and Misaki called out.

"Hiro-san, two more like us…" Nowaki grinned widely, but still looking quite surprised at the same time.

"…So what do we do now?" Hiroki asked.

"You fight!" Kadabra replied sternly.

"How? I mean-"

"Zakenna!" the basketball-shaped monster started rolling towards the four Cures. Each jumped out of the way in different directions.

Hiroki landed on the ground not too far off. "What did I just do?" he asked himself quietly.

"That was the power of Pretty Cure!" Kadabra told him.

"Well then," Hiroki smirked, "I guess I _can_ fight" he muttered, jumping up and preparing to go in and punch this monster.

Successfully punching the monster backwards, the monster started to roll. It stopped itself, turned around, and started rolling towards Hiroki.

"Hiro-san! Watch out!" Nowaki called, jumping in front of his lover.

"Pretty Cure… Typhoon Wave!" he caked, sending out a huge wave that turned into a water tornado, sending the monster propelling backwards.

"N-Nowaki..?" Hiroki stammered. "My turn." He said, regaining his confidence.

"Pretty Cure!" he started, concentrating on his power. "Paint… Splatter!" as soon as he finished calling out his attack name, a rainbow of coloured paint came shooting out of his hands like pressurised water. It hit the monster hard, propelling it backwards even more.

"Let's finish this up, Usagi-san" Misaki said, nodding. He was just watching the battle up until now.

Akihiko nodded, knowing what had to be done from the last time.

"Pretty Cure! Brush Swipe!" Misaki called

"Pretty Cure! Watermelon Splash!" Akihiko called.

The attacks hit their mark, and the Zakenna cried out in pain, exploding into stars, leaving the scene.

"Now I have to ask. What was that?" Hiroki asked.

"It would be pretty useful information if we knew." Nowaki added on.

All four were now back in their civilian clothing, and were questioning the fairies about what the heck just happened.

"We found two more of six Pretty Cures!" Misaki exclaimed happily.

"Four now." Akihiko said boredly.

"Wait… six?" Hiroki asked, surprised.

"Who are the other two?" Nowaki looked curious.

"We don't know," Misaki told them. "But I wish we did."

"I don't want to do this! I'm busy enough already!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"But you have to!" Pocus popped out of its commune pouch that was with Misaki.

"Pocus!" Dwight yelled, popping out of the commune pouch that was with Nowaki.

"…Dwight?" Pocus asked

"Yeah… you do remember me, right?"

"Of course~!"

"Hmm. Hiro-san" Nowaki turned to face his older lover.

"Hm?" Hiroki responded, turning towards Nowaki.

"It seems that we need each other to transform, and I really want to do this. Save the world, I mean."

"No. Not doing this."

"But Hiro-san…"

"No. If this drags me down, I'm dragging you down with me." Hiroki crossed his arms.

"Would there be anything I could do to get you to do this?" Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki blushed deeply. "Maybe…"

"Ahem" Akihiko coughed. "We're still here." He told them, a blushing Misaki beside him.

"Hehe… Sorry." Nowaki apologized.

"We'd better... go…" Hiroki quietly told Nowaki.

The giant of a man agreed. Waving to Akihiko and Misaki, he led Hiroki off, back to their apartment.

"Kamijou-sensei has a boyfriend?" Misaki asked.

"I guess so." Akihiko replied. He already had known, but Misaki would find that out at a later time, which just happened to be a few minutes before. For now, they both had to worry about whether or not they would actually find the other two Pretty Cures, or if the other two found find the four already known. Maybe there was more than that. He would never actually know until he was told that they had all been found.

**A/N: Sorry guys for being 2 months late! **

**I got an amazing idea though from Danjuro! **

**Alongside this, even though this hasn't been completed yet, I'm going to be doing a Pretty Cure All Stars DX4! Since it was never made, and they moved on to New Stage. **

**This series will include:**

**Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart**

**Pretty Cure Splash Star**

**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo**

**Fresh Pretty Cure**

**HeartCatch Pretty Cure**

**Suite Pretty Cure**

**Smile Pretty Cure**

**And of course,**

**Palette Pretty Cure~**

**It won't include DokiDoki for various reasons~ I just don't know them as well as the rest.**

**I love you guys who are reading this~! You all get a virtual cookie!**

**~Blaze2013**


End file.
